1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of printing an image and additional information of the image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with recent spread of digital cameras and printers, a user having a digital camera and printer at home can easily establish an environment in which he can easily print many high-quality photographs. As PCs (Personal Computers) become popular, the user can also install software capable of printing and print freely in various forms.
For example, the software provides a layout printing function of freely laying out images and printing by the user, and an index printing function of printing shooting information of a camera together with an image.
One of related references is “Makoto Ichijo, ‘Handbook for Canon Users! Complete Understanding of Zoom Browser EX 5.0’, pp. 137-165, Gijutsu-Hyohron”.
Even conventional software has a function called index printing to simultaneously print information photographed by a camera and the shooting information. Index printing has a merit of easily confirming photographing parameters used in photographing by printing an image and shooting information side by side. Since an image and shooting information are printed side by side, this is very useful in examining which parameters bring the best image when sequential shooting is done while photographing parameters are changed.
FIG. 1 is a view schematically showing the UI (User Interface) of conventional printing software.
In FIG. 1, reference numeral 101 denotes a pull-down menu for selecting a print mode in which printing can be done by printing software. From the pull-down menu 101, the user can switch the printing method between layout printing, index printing, and the like. Reference numeral 102 denotes an area where a printer, printing sheet, and the like can be switched. Reference numeral 103 denotes an area for determining a layout in index printing. By designating the numbers of rows and columns, the number of images on one sheet is determined. After shooting information is set, an image and shooting information added to the image are displayed. Changes of the settings in the areas 101, 102, and 103 influence a printing preview area 105. When these settings are changed, they are reflected in the preview area 105 in real time. Reference numeral 104 denotes a button group of “close”, “maximize”, and “minimize” buttons adopted in most software programs. If “print” is selected from a button group 106, printing starts; if “cancel” is selected, the software ends.
According to a conventional printing method, fixed information is printed in a fixed form. That is, shooting information designated in advance by a program is printed in a fixed font and font size. Since necessary information changes depending on the user, the system shown in FIG. 1 tries to solve this problem by selecting the number of pieces of shooting information to be printed from, e.g., three levels “large/middle/small”, as shown in the area 103.
According to the conventional method, for example, when “small” is selected, “file name/image size/input device name/photographing date & time” are displayed. When “middle” is selected, “exposure time/F number/exposure compensation value/focal length of a 35 mm film lens/flash” are displayed in addition to the items displayed upon selecting “small”. When “large” is selected, “digital data creation date & time/Exif version/color space information/device model” are displayed in addition to the items displayed upon selecting “middle”.
According to this method, the number of display items of shooting information can be selected, but the contents are fixed by the program and cannot be designated by the user. There are various types of printable information such as shooting information of a digital camera and information newly added by an information processing apparatus or the like. Information desired among these pieces of information varies depending on the user. Not all pieces of printing information provided by a printing information device are always sufficient for the user. As a result, even unnecessary information may be simultaneously printed.
In the conventional system, the font size is fixed to a predetermined one in printing information, as described above. When a piece of information is very long, not all characters can be printed, and the information may be cut off in the middle of it.